Once Upon An Enchanted Encounter
by Queen of Silver Fire
Summary: Emma, forced into an arranged marriage for the sake of her people, yearns for her own happy ending. Her own true love. A few days before her wedding she is magically transported to a new realm. "Our Realm" where she meets an up-and-coming prominent Mayor, Regina Mills. This is a OUAT/Enchanted Mash-Up. VIVA LA SWANQUEEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own OUAT or Enchanted. If I did Regina wouldn't be in tears every episode!**

**A/N: Thank you to silentmuse24 who wrote out this amazing plot and I hope I do it justice. They are also on tumblr : talkswithherhands, check it out! Also thank you to my wonderful beta: FashionableRaid. This fic is a Once Upon A Time/Enchanted Mash-up. Reviews are welcome and HIGHLY encouraged! Enjoy!**

Anxiety churned in Emma's stomach. The days came and went, bringing her closer and closer to the day in which she would be wed. An arranged marriage, for the sake of her people. Emma had a kind and caring heart, she would do almost anything to keep those in her parent's kingdom safe. She had agreed to the union only because she truly saw no other way. At first the princess had felt fine about the deal, but as the event drew closer, the reality of it ate at her from the inside out. Her whole life she had heard of true love and how it created such happiness, how it was practically _magic_. She thirsted for such a thing, ever since she had come to truly understand it. That picture-perfect happy ending that her parents spoke of so often. Every time her mother, Snow, spoke of her husband, she got that sparkling twinkle in her eye, that's what Emma wanted. But that no longer seemed to be in the cards...

The White Kingdom was on the edge of destruction and there had been nothing the King and Queen could do. That is until an offer came to them, an offer from The Dark One himself. The same man who was to blame for the kingdom's current predicament. The whole situation still struggled to make sense in Emma's mind. Had it not just been the other day when Rumplestiltskin and his son had lived in this very castle, alongside her? Her mother had simply told her that people change, but how could someone change so drastically in such a short amount of time? It wasn't until Emma had come face to face with the man, the day he appeared to propose a deal, that she saw the true extent of what had become of the man she once knew.

His once slightly tanned skin was now a strange glittering gold, more scaly than real skin. It wasn't just his physical appearance that had thrown the princess, no, his entire manner had changed. Long gone was the timid, kind man. Now stood a man, _no_, _monster_, with a flair for dramatics. His eerie, giddy laughter still rang through her mind. As Emma had watched him from her place in the throne room, she could practically see dark magic rolling off of him in waves. This man was not the Rumplestiltskin she knew, this was The Dark One.

Rumplestiltskin had not just changed; he had been devoured by darkness. But one thing had not changed, his love for his only son. Baelfire had always seemed shy to Emma. He had kept his distance and had always shied away from her when she went to talk to him. Little did she know that the boy had always been watching her, catching glimpses of her whenever he got the chance. Admiring her from afar for years.

It had caught her completely off guard when The Dark One had told them his price for peace: marriage. The union of "the dear princess" and his son. Emma's parents had, of course, refused the idea. No daughter of theirs would wed the son of a traitor. They would not sentence their child to such a fate. But Emma knew that the people of their kingdom would not last if this deal was not struck. Fires burned fields to the ground, ogres and other evils ran about, all because of The Dark One. He was bringing great harm to The White Kingdom and it broke Emma's heart. She would not stand by and allow her parents to hold her life above all those the subjects they ruled over.

"I'll do it!" She had shouted over her parents. And just like that, Emma had struck a deal with The Dark One. And, oh how she wished she had not...

It wasn't that Baelfire was as horrible as his father, quite the opposite, actually. Bae was much like Emma remembered him just older and with a dash more confidence. He wasn't cruel and being his wife would not be a horrid thing. But Emma wanted love, true love. That was not Baelfire.

It still puzzled Emma, why was it that what The Dark One wanted was his match? He could have demanded anything. Gold, land, jewels, anything this dark soul desired. But he had chosen that his son be wed to her. It wasn't like it was a merging of kingdoms, The Dark One was powerful, but he was no king. Emma could truly not see how her marrying Bae would benefit him.

She let out a sigh as she paced the length of her bedchamber. Nothing made sense! She shook her head, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that her kingdom survived, that her people survived.

Her parents had been furious with her for the first few days following the day of the deal. Their fury slowly turned to desperation, begging her to reconsider, that there had to be another way. But they all knew there wasn't.

Bae came around periodically to check in on them. It had helped calm her parents when they saw that he hadn't become a monster like his father. Now, just days away from the wedding, Snow seemed almost excited. Almost like she chose to ignore the fact that the groom was Rumplestiltskin's son. She had bombarded her daughter with wedding planning. It was all quite stressful for the blonde. The fact that she had yet to pick a dress was driving her mother insane. The Queen had this thing about wedding dresses. Ever since Emma was small, her mother avidly talked about the pure beauty of white gowns. She still had the one she had worn when she had wed the King. Snow had hinted, not so subtly, that she wished her daughter to wear it. Emma was not fond of that particular idea.

Even though this wedding was not ideal, it was still hers. She wanted the perfect gown and her mother's was simply not her style. She wanted something simple, and her mother just did not seem to understand that. Earlier that day they had been discussing dresses with the seamstress. Emma had clearly stated she wanted something simple that flowed well without an abundance of cloth. But, there her mother had been, talking about full bloom skirts and embellished corsets.

Snow just wanted her daughter to look stunning, but just couldn't see that her daughter had no love of over extravagance. In the queen's mind this wasn't just a wedding, it was almost like a send off. These last few days with the princess could very well be the last she ever saw of her for a very long time, if The Dark One had anything to say about it. So she threw all the wedding planning and preparations at her, a sad attempt at getting time with her child. She failed to see the stress she was causing Emma.

Emma threw herself onto her bed, irritated and exhausted. Just a few more days and it would all be over. The stress, as well as her freedom. She knew Baelfire wouldn't treat her poorly, quite the opposite in fact. He was always a gentleman during his visits, always respectful to her parents, even a bit apologetic. No, it wasn't Bae who would limit her freedom, it would be Rumplestiltskin. Emma had the awful feeling that the man had some evil scheme brewing but she just couldn't think of what it could be!

Turning so she could look up at the ceiling, Emma silently pleaded that there was another way to save her kingdom. A way to save her kingdom, but also a way to get her own happy ending. A way that allowed _her_ to find _true_ _love_. But Emma knew that being a princess meant having to make sacrifices for the good of the people, and so she would. It didn't end the yearning though, and with that thought, the world went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wooo! Look! Chapter two! I am so sorry that it took so long. I had to deal with some health problems, namely, constant migraines (icky). The next chapter should be up in the next two or three days. This chapter is unbeta-ed so all spelling/grammar mistakes are mine. Please leave a review and some helpful criticism!**

** Ps. I also have some other fics coming out in the near future and I am taking one/two shot prompts. **

** ENJOY! (^w^)**

* * *

A frustrated sigh left blood red lips as slender fingers ran through short dark brown hair. Chocolate coloured eyes scanned over a series of paper documents that sat upon a dark mahogany desk. Eyes left the endless amounts of words to search out the clock that hung on the wall adjacent to the desk. "2:30" it read.

Henry will be getting out of school soon, Regina thought to herself. She made it an aim of hers to always be there to pick up her son, not wanting work to get in the way of the time she could share with him. Her eyes returned the papers in front of her. To many things needed to be done today. An aggravated huff was followed by the action of picking up the phone on her desk. The line rang three times before the person on the receiving end answered.

"Humbert."

"Graham? It's Regina. Could you do me a favor and pick Henry up from school?"

"Sure," was the reply. "Got a lot of work to do?"

Regina ran her hand through her hair again. "Yes, dear. Not to mention all the preparation for the election."

Graham let out a hum of understanding. "Well don't work yourself to the bone. I'll get Henry and make sure he does his homework."

"Thank you."

"No problem Regina. Love you."

Regina slightly winced, "Love you too, Graham."

Once the phone was back on its dock the brunet pulled out her personal cell and sent off a quick text to her son letting him know that she would not be the one taking him home.

Regina rubbed her stiff neck and reached out to press the com button by her office phone. "Linda, could you bring me the building codes for Main Street?"

There was no answer but Regina knew her assistant had heard her. A few moments ticked by until one of doors to her office opened and a petite red head entered with files in her arms. She set the first one in front of her boss, "The building codes and," she set down the second one. "Ms. Bellmont dropped off her finalized report for the library renovations."

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes, great even more work for me.

"Will that be all Madame Mayor?"

"Do I have any appointments scheduled for the rest of the day?"

"Ummmm," Linda crinkled her brow, silently running over the Mayor's agenda in her head. "No, Ma'am. Well accept that Mr. Jason called and said that he would be dropping off something you requested for? He said he should be her sometime around four."

The Mayor waved her hand towards the door. "Thank you, you may go home now if you wish."

Linda smiled brightly, thanked her, and left the office. She was always grateful for an early end to the day. Her boss was kind to her but being the Mayor's secretary and personal assistant could a stressful and consuming job. She grabbed her things and hopped that Regina wouldn't stress out to much over work. Being Mayor was a demanding job, but add on planning an election plan for State Senator? Linda shook her head. _That woman is a wonder_, she thought as she exited Town Hall and made her way to her car.

Meanwhile the same woman of wonder had flipped open the second folder and begun to read.

~o.0.o~

The door of a black Mercedes slammed shut outside the large white mayoral mansion at 6:30pm on the dot. Expensive black heels clicked on the stone walkway up to the front door as Regina reached into her purse, blindly searching out her house keys, careful not to drop the package that was under her arm. She gently nudged the front door closed behind her as she made her way into her home, dropping the keys in a small dish by the door. Her arrival did not go unnoticed.

"Mom!" Came the shout that was accompanied by the sound of feet running down the upstairs hallway.

"Henry, what did I tell you about running in the house!" She called up, only slightly annoyed.

The sound of running slowed as Henry descended the grand staircase, jumping the last to steps. He rushed to embrace his mother, careful to not actually run.

"And what do I always say about jumping off the stairs, sweetheart?" She chided softly as she hugged him back, smoothing down his wild hair.

He stepped back and gave her a goofy grin. "That its fun but you can't do it because you're always in heels?"

She gave her son a look.

"Okay, that its dangerous and not to do it. Sorry..."

"That's right, now do try and remember that. Okay?"

Henry mumbled, "Okay."

"Good," she kissed her son's forehead. "Hungry?"

"Starving!"

Regina couldn't help but laugh. She set her briefcase and purse down, making her way to the kitchen with the package still in her under her arm. She set it down on the counter, right in front of the stool she knew her son would choose to sit on.

"What's this?" He asked as his mother placed a pot of water on the stove for pasta.

"A surprise, for after dinner."

"Is it for me?!" His excitement was obvious.

"Maybe."

Henry stared at the brown package with new fascination.

Regina turned and scanned the kitchen, just now realizing the absence.

"Sweetheart, where's Graham?" She asked.

"In your study," he replied, not taking his eyes off the mysterious box.

"Actually, I'm right here."

Regina quickly turned to face the voice.

"Did I startle you?" He teased as he walked up to her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"No." Came the stiff reply as Regina turned her attention back to the pot.

He was about make a retort about her needing to admit that he had scared her but his words were cut off by a loud crash.

Henry would have fallen from surprised if Graham hadn't caught him. "What was that?" He jumped from the stool, "It sound like it was in the backyard!"

"Henry!" His mother called after him. "You will stay in this kitchen. Do you understand me?" She didn't wait for an answer as she made her way out of the kitchen and to the backdoor, Graham following closely behind.

What they saw once they made it out doors was defiantly not what they expected to find. A blond woman lay unconscious in the grass clothed in, what Regina thought to be, a ridicules dress that looked like it was from medieval times. It looked as if the woman had passed out, knocking over two flower pots causing them to shatter.

"What the hell?" Graham and Regina said in unison.


End file.
